Shahdees disgraceful humiliation
by komodor
Summary: IN 6 WORDS: Most disgusting story I ever wrote. An alternative beggining of Prince of persia Warrior within. Rated M for really sick and brutal things, thoughts and acts. Including torture, sex, pish and shit fethis, zoophilia, canibalism and necrophilia and other beautiful stuff.


**Shahdees** **disgraceful humiliation**

 **Author notes:** It is the worst I could thought of and it is sort of an experiment. It should make you vomit or at least something close to that. I personally don´t enjoy any types of fetish, but I wanted to try and write some. I don´t recommend you eating anything while reading this story. It gets worse and worse the longer you reed. Challenge your friends how long can they read, till they close this story. :D It is my alternative to the beginning of Prince of Persia Warrior Within.

Prince was sailing with his crew to the island of time. The ship was going trough a terrible storm.

"This storm shows us no mercy! We shall respond in kind! Reef the mainsail!" he screamed on his men.

They all had some job on the boat. Prince than grabbed one of his most trusted soldiers shoulder and told him "Bring us closer to the wind."

Something felt wrong. Prince looked around himself, but it was dark and foggy. Nothing more than ten meters from ship could be seen clearly. Lightnings were storming fluently.

And out of nowhere some flaming projectiles landed on his ship. It was an invading ship and the projectiles were steel anchors on chains.

Prince has drawn his sword and called "Ready your weapons!"

His soldiers ran all over the ship, gathering swords and within few moments they stood by his side, ready to face their enemies. But their enemies were not just some other people. It was the sand monsters. They looked like people, but their heads were just skulls and the weapons they used looked very scary. Their eyes were glowing yellow and the screeches evoked fear in princes men.

Suddenly an ornament on princes armor began to glow yellow just like the eyes of the sand monsters. They were pulling the ship towards them. They were nearing each other until finally they crashed together.

Out of the deck of the enemy ship came the leader of the sand monsters. But it was a woman. Her name was Shahdee. She was terrifying and beautiful. She worn just few black leather stripes that were covering her waist and breasts. Her armor was very revealing.

Shades hair was short and black, but her face showed no mercy or kindness. Only evil and a little masochist smile.

"Kill him." she ordered. The moment she said so the sand monsters jumped over on the other ship, starting battling princes men. The fight was chaotic and both sides suffered heavy losses. His warriors were dying in pools of blood, but when the sand monsters died, they just vanished in the air.

Three of them were charging directly at prince, but he finished them with few quick strikes of his sword and tried his best to defeat the attackers. Eventually princes soldiers began outnumbering the sand monsters, since they had much better training.

In the end only Shahdee was fighting alone against all of them. The soldiers began to surround her. She was fighting in the center of the ship and the soldiers were all around her. Every time some of them tried to attack her, she just dodged the blade and killed the man with her own. Shahdee claimed the life of five men already. Finally Prince entered the fray. He began to fight her. The blades swung trough the air and rang from each other.

None of them could hit a single blow. Until one of princes men sneaked behind her and knocked her unconscious with the pommel of his sword. Shahdee moaned and fell on the ground, dropping her swords. The man then tried to stab his sword into her unconscious body, but prince stopped his hand, with words "Wait, first we have a little fun with her."

The soldier smiled and pulled his sword back. Prince grabbed a little dagger and sliced her pauldron holders. It was just two little stripes of black leather. He grabbed the chest part of Shahdees armor and pulled it down, revealing her big tits. All the men whined from lust and came closer. "Hold her, she might wake up." Two of his men grabbed her arms, stretched them and stepped on her wrists with full weight. As they did so, Shahdee recovered and screamed from pain, as they probably broke her wrists. She tried to fight back, but every movement of her arms just evoked more pain. She moved her legs as well, but two more men were holding them on the board floor. Prince was above her and moved down to her crotch.

Just one more slice and he could pull her entire armor down. Leaving Shahdee just in her black snow boots and gloves. Her bust was quiet massive, stomach looked a bit underfed and her pussy was completely shaved. Prince moved his hand to her clitoris and grabbed it with two fingers, pulling it as hard as he could. That made her scream even more.

"Shut up bitch, we are just getting started." prince said. When he released the tip of her clit, it returned with a little slap. Prince was torturing her clit for few more moments, squeezing it tightly, pitching it with his nails, twisting it, until her clitoris was red like roses, pulsing with blood. Then he said "Take this!" and he pushed his entire fist into her slit. He was forcing his hand deeper and deeper into her stomach. He felt he is reaching her womb, when half of his hand was inside her. He thrusted just a little bit deeper, which made her scream from the top of her lungs.

Prince smiled perversely and began moving his hand out and back in recklessly. Everybody could see the wicked moves of princes hand over her thin skin. His hand inside her was enlarging her stomach drastically. He was moving it faster and rougher every second he fisted her.

All of his soldiers had their pants down already and were masturbating while watching their commander fisting the living shit out of that woman. One of the younger soldiers couldn´t keep just watching and knelt next to her head. He put his cock into her wide opened mouth, screaming "Suck it!" But the moment he did so, Shahdee squeezed her teeth together and bit off his penis.

The young man screamed in agonizing pain "Aaaaahhh she bit of my cock!"

Prince slapped her as hard as he could and ordered her "Spit it out!"

Shahdee smiled like a lunatic, swallowed the entire penis at once and laughed deviously, screaming "Hahahaaa yummy!"

"You whore!" the man who was standing on her right hand said and kicked her in the face, creating a bloody bruise.

Shahdee spit out blood with few teeth and asked "Is that all you got?" One of the men took a torch and his wounded friend. "This is gonna hurt, but I must do it, or you bleed out." he said to him and put the burning torch to the amputated cock. The flesh sizzled and the young man screamed even louder than the woman he was trying to face fuck. But the wound closed and his member wasn´t bleeding anymore.

Meanwhile prince pulled his entire arm out of her pussy. It was soaked with her juices and blood. Some of it leaked out of her as well. He couldn´t resist his urge anymore. Prince pulled down his pants and shoved his rock hard dick into her bloody cunt. "Oh yea!" He said delightfully. As he moved within her, their coitus made a sloppy sound. Prince grabbed her tits and began to suck on her nipple. In the end he bit into it, hard enough to cause open wound, but not hard enough to bite it off completely.

Soon he licked blood which was pouring out of her nipple. Shortly after he moved to the other breast and did the same thing again. Prince was pumping his rod into her pussy as hard as he possibly could and felt he can´t last much longer. He made a loud groan and released his sperm deep into Shahdees womb. Prince then stood up, cleaned his cock with his leather pants and said "She is all yours guys."

Then he walked into his cabin and closed the door behind himself.

"Hey, now it´s my turn." one of them said and knelt to her crotch. She was still screaming from pain and all the wounds she suffered. "This gives me headache, shut that bitch up!"

One of the other men took a thick piece of rope and forced it between her jaws, while making a knot on the back of her head. As her mouth was full of the rope, she couldn´t scream so loudly anymore. "Ah, much better." the man on top of her said. He took his cock into his hand and pushed it into her nasty cunt. She was warm and tight.

He pushed it inside and outside in a steady rhythm. But he thought he needs some more, so he began to hit Shahdee in her side with his fist. Her face was covered in blood and tears. Her silenced moans of pain were pleasuring him. He was hitting the same spot over and over again, harder and stronger with each following hit, until eventually he heard a crack as he broke one of her ribs.

"Yea you like it you cunt?!" he asked loudly, but she responded just with more silenced screaming. "I thought so." he said and began rubbing her broken rib, causing even more pain much easier, as the bone was moving within her body freely. The man who was fucking her, enjoying her suffering, was at his limits. "Aahhhh shit!" he grunted and ejaculated into her pussy.

"I wanna fuck her now!" another man said, grabbed his shoulder and threw his comrade on his back, while taking his place. "What do we got here?" he asked facetiously while rubbing her anus with his fingers. He forced his thumb in. "Oh man she tight!" the man said with joy.

He then pulled the finger out and licked it clean. The taste of her ass was driving him insane. He placed the tip of his penis onto her anus and slowly pushed it in. "The more you squeeze it, the better it feels." he said to her. Soon the whole length of his manhood was inside her butt hole. The man then grabbed her tits and quickly pumped into her.

Meanwhile the one who was holding her leg pulled down her snow boots. Shahdee lost almost all energy and basically didn´t resist anymore. He took off his pants and began jerking off on the floor. He fondled her long sweaty leg with his other hand. And then he started to sniff to her dirty foot. He was enjoying the smell of it very much. After a short time he began to suck on her toe. The taste of her legs was making him very hard. The man was masturbating like crazy. Licking the filth of her foot and toes was intensifying his sexual urge. He just couldn´t stop his hand anymore. In the end he jizzed all over her left leg.

In the meantime the man who was fucking her tight butt felt his orgasm coming. With few more thrusts he ejaculated the content of his balls into her guts. When he pulled out, most of his cum got out of her with a sound that reminded shitting or farting.

She looked like a cum dumpster already. Shahdee was humiliated in front of all of them and it wasn´t over just yet. "This takes too long." one of them said.

"Let´s pick her up, that way two of us can screw her." another soldier suggested.

The others agreed. Shahdee was powerless at that time. One man grabbed her calves and lifted her up. He then slammed her ass on his erected dick and another man joined from the front. Because the one in front was smaller than the one who was holding her, he had to tip toes in order to reach her.

But he also had a small knife, which he used to cause minor cuts all over her body. He also used his other hand to choke Shahdee. He was bouncing on top of his toes while fucking her pussy. His knife was sharp and sliced trough her skin like trough butter. The man was enjoying seeing the woman suffering so much pain and it made him feel a really sick type of pleasure.

The bigger man who was holding Shahdee, was dropping her and lifting her back up in a steady rhythm. After some time of intense fucking, the two men came as well. Both filled her insides and when they pulled out, the jizz dripped both out of her vagina and ass.

"She is yours, but don´t hold her like that, she isn´t that light." said the bigger man as he dropped her.

Shahdee was on her knees, but before she could do anything, another man of princes crew was under her, while another one tangled her arms behind her back with another rope.

After he finished the knot, the man began to insert his cock into her anus. The man under Shahdee grabber her back and forced her to sit on his pelvis. His other hand was holding her neck tightly. "Now move you bitch!" he ordered to her, bit Shahdee didn´t moved at all.

"Move I said!" he repeated and squeezed her neck as much as he could.

Shahdee choked hard, gasping for air she couldn´t inhale. With all the strength she had left she tried to move her bottom parts a little. The man let up and didn´t choke her that much anymore. He was enjoying that the woman was doing all the work and he just sit back and relaxed. But after a while he said "Good girl, now piss on me." She looked at him with a mix of hate and confusion written in her face. "Go on please, take a piss." the man below her begged. Shahdee unwillingly relieved a little and seconds after, hot yellow piss ran out of her, down the mans crotch.

"Yea, that´s it!" he said happily and began thrusting up furiously. Her pee was gushing all over the place and he just loved it. He was done in ten seconds after she dropped the golden rain. The man pulled his cock out of her pissing pussy and manually finished himself, cumming on her stomach, but mostly on himself. He released her and stood up, walking away. Meanwhile the other man grasped her short dark hair with his left hand, began licking, kissing and biting her neck and he even pushed two of his fingers into her pussy and started fingering her. All of this while still screwing her ass hole.

He was doing it for several minutes. Her legs were shaking, eyes going wide, her body turning numb. As he moved his fingers quicker, he teased her G-spot roughly and Shahdee couldn´t take it anymore, so she squirted like a fountain, cumming an all of the men who were standing in front of her.

"Nice, very nice." said the man behind her. Then he grasped Shahdees thighs and began to fuck her quicker, slamming her butt onto his manhood. She was still tight and warm as before, but she wasn´t resisting anymore, like as if she accepted her faith. Or maybe even started enjoying it. After a short while he came like the ones before him, but he pulled out and sprayed her ass and back white.

He threw her on the floor and finished it with taking a piss on her.

One man came from the dark and he was holding a massive whip. Rain water was dripping from it. He was nearing the group of people while playing with his whip, swinging it slowly in the air.

"Get ready for the real punishment!" he said towards Shahdee. Two guys held her in place, while others took a step back. Shahdee had her head on the floor, kneeling and being pushed down. The man took the whip, positioned it behind his shoulder. With one quick swing, he flicked her ass with his thick whip. It made a swift sound and a bleeding bruise on Shahees butt. She grounted loudly as the pain flew trough her body. "Yea, the sound of whip is the best." he said with a smile. After that he he hit ever again on the other butt cheek. After that he whipped her several more times on the ass and back, stronger with every hit. In the end she suffered insanely, but still was awake. From all the blood on her back it wasn´t possible to cound how many times she got hit anymore.

In the same time for few minutes another man was standing nearby at some kind of furnace. He was heating up a brand to mark Shahdee forever as a whore. He took out the hot iron out of the furnace. The sign were three triangles just barely connected to each other. They were attached to a pipe and were glowing red. The man was moving to the circle of men, jacking off around Shahdee. "Stand aside." the man with the brand in his hands. They made him some space. The woman was lying on her front. He took the pipe and pushed it just above her asshole. Her flesh sizzled as the red-hot sign made its mark in his skin. He was holding it, attached to her back for few seconds, as she wiggled in pain, screaming and crying, wishing to die. As he finally pulled his brand out, a mark was written into her flesh. The burnt bruise was bleeding as well as smelling really badly. But the three triangles were clearly visible.

Another man flipped her over and lied on top of her. He moved within her, looking really angry. "You, you fucking bitch...ah you are so hot, damn!" he groaned. After he said that he began to lick her filthy face. "Ugh, you taste so good." He told to her and started to lick the filth out of her nose holes. She was shortly running out of air, since her holes were covered with his tongue. Suddenly he put her nose in his mouth, licking it around. She was seriously just begging for gasp of air, shaking her entire body. And then he bit off her nose.

Shahdee whined loudly, making the loudest sound out of her nose. As he bit the flesh off, blood of her nose sprayed his face red. "Oh god, disgusting!" one man said. But before the other one could answer, he puked on her face. Vomit was leaking all over her face and hair. The man was chewing on her nose and with full mouth he said "It crispy and tasty." And as Shahdee lied on her back,, the blood began to leak inside. She was coughing until she eventually lost consciousness.

They didn´t give her a minute of rest and two more men already banged her again. Some Lasted longer, some were done just after few minutes. But over all, more then twenty men used her to satisfy their urge for woman that night. They were raping her repeatedly in various different ways and positions. After everyone was finished and satisfied, Shahdee was lying in a pool of cum, piss, blood and other body fluids. Suddenly one man whistle and a big dog ran out of a bottom part of the ship.

It was a brown Rottweiler weighting about hundred and ten pounds. He ran towards the man who whistle on him. The man pet the god and said "There boy, have fun!" while aiming on Shahdees body with his right arm. The brown dog ran to her fast. He began to sniff around her and soon he started to clean her ass. The dog was licking up the jizz and other fluids off of her pussy and anus. His red dog cock was growing out of his crotch.

It was enlarging both in length as well as width. After some time he succumbed to his primal instinct of copulation and climbed onto Shahdee. His paws were relatively sharp, so he made a bloody marks on her back. The Rottweiler was struggling for a while, as he tried to find a hole, but after a brief moment he found it. He pushed his huge dog cock into her pinky pussy all the way up to the knot. Then he made just small quick movements of his bottom part, while breathing heavily and slavering a lot. He was shaking his shortened tail left and right quickly.

The dog was fucking her in a steady pace, enjoying her motionless body very much. But his stamina wasn´t quiet good enough. After several minutes the dog started moving much faster and buried his clutches deeper into her meat. Shortly after the dog came straight into her slit. When he finished himself, the dog howled on the moon. But he couldn´t get out of her, since he enlarged his member in her pussy so much, it got stuck. So he lied on her back, putting his head onto her shoulders and waiting till his knot diminishes.

Meanwhile some men were watching the dog mating the woman while laughing at it. After several more minutes the dog was finally able to pull out. His sticky jizz was still dripping from the tip of his cock, so he moved his head down and licked his dick clean. After that he even licked his creamy cum out of Shahdees slit. When the dog was done, he went back to the lower parts of the ship.

Shortly after the dog left, prince came out of his room and walked to Shahdee. When he was at her raped defacement body, he asked "Did everyone had fun with her?" All of them who were still on the deck yelled "Yea!" cheerfully.

"Good." prince whispered, grasped Shahdees hair and pulled her up. He took his sword and decapitated her with one quick cut in front of all of his men. While holding just her head in his left hand, prince spoke "Tomorrow we clean up this mess. Now have a good night." As he finished talking, he threw her head over board into the sea. Shahdees lifeless headless corpse was lying at the centre of the ship, blood still pumping out of the neck. It was still raining, which spread the mess wide almost all over the ship.

Thirty minutes later, after almost everyone went to sleep, just Two men was still awake. They tried not to bring any attention on them. They slowly walked to the corpse. When the two men stood at it one asked another "What do you want to do with her?" and the other man responded "I Wanna eat her meat. You?"

the first man looked surprised, but answered "Ugh...okay whatever you desire, let´s better not talk about what I want to do to her."

The other man took an ax, grasped Shahdees hand and cut it off with few swings. He separated her left arm from the rest of her body at the elbow. He took her arm, which was about twelve inches long, dirty and blood was dripping from it. The other man said "Can I borrow that?" the cannibal answered "Sure" and gave him the axe. The man laid her other hand on the floor and cut it off at her wrist. He then took her separated hand and offered it to the other man. "Have some more and bon appetite.

"Thanks man." he answered and accepted her hand. With two parts of her body he went down to the ship and into the kitchen. As he reached his destination, he washed her hand and the other arm in water and after they were clean, he put them in a pot. He then threw some spice on top of it and filled the pot with water. When the pot was full, he lit the fire under it. The meat was boiling in the water, absorbing the flavors of the spice. After about fifteen minutes, he took the boiled meat out of the pot with a long fork and put both pieces on a plate.

He carefully touched it with his fingers, but it was just so hot, he almost burnt himself. So he waited for several minutes and then he took her cooked arm in his hands. It totally got the smell of the spices he put into the pot. He took a single bite of the forearm. Her red skinless muscular arm tasted delicious. The flesh softened and went easily off bone.

The man ate bread with it and was really enjoying his meal.

Meantime the man on the board began touching Shahdee. Her body lost all its heat and thanks to the storm it was as cold as stone. The man then started licking her dead skin while cuddling with Shahdees corpse. He took off his member and began to stuff his hard member into her slit. Her dead body was chilling him, but he still loved it. Much more then when she was alive. "Ugh, so cold, so loose, ah!" the man moaned from pleasure, while moving his cock in her dead body.

He was pleasuring himself with her dead pussy, but it wasn´t satisfying him enough. He stood up and removed his pants completely. He took her right arm, from which he removed the hand and held it straight up. Her forearm was quiet long and thin. The man then squat on top of her forearm and he started to force it into his asshole. It was going in very slowly, but he was so relaxed, that he eventually got her dead limb into his guts. "Oh yea." he said with smile on his face. He started to lower himself, inserting more of her arm into his ass. Inch after inch it penetrated trough him, until he was at her elbow.

Something like eight inches of her dead arm was inside of him. The mans cock was as hard as never before. He took it and started moving his hand around it, while moving his ass up and down. The tip of her limb was touching his prostate, which just made him hornier. He was at the edge of cumming. He thought quickly, fell on his knees and grasped her shoulders. Her arm escaped his butthole and he was kneeling in front of her decapitated neck.

The man took his cock and pushed it into her throat. It was going in slowly but once he was all in, he could move his dick within her neck. Blood was leaking everywhere. As he held the corpses armpit, he fucked her throat, making loud tapping sounds. The feeling was incredible for him. After a while of fast motion, he felt he can´t handle it anymore. So he didn´t held back and with last quick succession he came deep into Shahdees stomach. When the man pulled out, he felt a bubbling in his guts. That was probably because he pushed her forearm so deep in his anus.

He just needed to take a shit. He sit on top of her defacement corpse and began to push. After a while of trying, he made a big piece of turd on top of the corpses back. There was some blood in it and the shitting was quiet painful. Maybe one of her bones scratched his intestines. But the man didn´t care. He took his shit in his hands and began to blur his brown creation all over his body and her corpse. He was cuddling with her, covered in shit and he was happy.

 **THE END**

 **Author notes:** Congratulation, your read It whole. Did I forget on some kind of weird fetish of some disgusting topic? PM me and I might add it.


End file.
